


Aggravations and love letters

by ylje



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, YGOTAS References, one-sided prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylje/pseuds/ylje
Summary: Kaiba discovers that he has unwanted feelings for Yami, and Mokuba tries to help.Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami have to deal with Kaiba's aggressive attentions.This is supposed to be a comedy, with some suggestive dreams...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yami is referred to as 'Yugi' by everyone, and only as 'Yami' when I'm writing from his perspective.  
> Please tell me what you think about it, all critique and criticism welcome!

Kaiba was bored out of his mind.   
He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and started massaging his temples. If he had to read one more report today, he would scream. He sighed and opened his eyes. He needed a break. He deserved a break.  
He logged on to his second favourite site, **duelmonstersrule.org** (his favourite site being **beautifulblueeyes.com** , a site he had created, dedicated to images and fanfiction about the Blue Eyes White Dragon) and started browsing.   
The trend of the day seemed to be a “which duel monster are you?”-quiz. He hated those stupid quizzes. 

Following his usual ritual, he proceeded to scour Yugi’s page. He wasn’t stalking him or anything, he just liked to keep tabs on his rival. Two or three times a day. Or maybe more like five.   
There were three new posts. Some mindless joke from the deadbeat, a promotion for the game shop (they apparently had new cards), and the result to “which duel monster are you?”

_The Black Magician. Of course._

Kaiba snorted. He found those kinds of tests to be almost as stupid and time-wasting as the mutt, but if Yugi had done it, he had to do it too. He knew he was being petty, but he didn’t care. His desire to beat Yugi apparently extended to stupid internet tests. He didn’t know exactly how taking the quiz translated into him beating Yugi, but he was sure that it did, somehow. Besides, maybe he would get a new picture for his Blue Eyes-site, because he was obviously a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He clicked the link under Yugi’s result, and the test popped up.

**First question: what’s your favourite colour?**  
An easy question. Blue, of course.  
 **Do you prefer magic cards or trap cards?**  
Trap cards, easily.  
 **Last question: Do you like clowns?**  
What kind of question was that? He had to admit though, he did like clowns. But only if they were gay clowns. Scary! He meant _scary_ clowns! He checked the “yes”-box.

Okay, time for the result. He clicked the button that said, “take me too the result”. Fantastic, whoever’d created this quiz didn’t even have basic grammar skills. Then he went slack-jawed. He just stared at the result.

“A Kuriboh! I’m a fucking _Kuriboh?_ ” he yelled at the screen.

A light knock on the door and his assistant poked her head in.

“Is something wrong, Mr. Kaiba?”

“No. Get back to work.” he snapped at her.

This had to be some kind of prank test. But Yugi had gotten the Black Magician.

_He must have cheated. I wonder what he really got._

Determined to find out, he started the quiz again.

**Favourite colour?**  
Black, or maybe purple. Probably black, he always wore black clothes. And black leather pants, which framed his ass in… Kaiba stopped himself before completing the thought. Where had that come from?  
 **Magic or trap cards?**  
Obviously magic. He always used his magic cards to create deadly combos which constantly caught Kaiba off-guard.  
 **Last question.**  
Kaiba had to think about this. Normal Yugi probably loved clowns. He probably still had them at his birthday parties. But the “other Yugi”, or more likely Yugi’s split personality that came forth during duels, staring at Kaiba with burning eyes, smirking at him from the other side of the arena, making his skin tingle… Kaiba couldn’t imagine him liking clowns. He was too mature for that, with his broad shoulders and lean muscles and the way he filled out those leather pants…  
Kaiba shrugged, trying to focus. He checked the “no”-box and clicked for the result. He was probably going to be a Watapon or something equally ridiculous. The result appeared.

_Ra? He's a fucking Egyptian god?!_

This test was obviously a scam. It probably gave results at random, regardless of what you put in. Kaiba huffed in frustration. A complete waste of time, just as he’d thought from the beginning.  
He wanted to punch something. Or maybe fire someone, that always cheered him up. He decided that it was time to call it a day and head home.

 

He ran his hand down the front of the leather pants, feeling the bulge underneath. He started unbuttoning them, sinking to his knees as he did so. Burning eyes looked down at him, filled with anticipation. Just one more button, and then he would finally see that glorious cock. He could already imagine running his tongue over it, teasing, before taking it into his mouth.

Kaiba startled awake. That dream again. He rolled over onto his back, his erection throbbing. Why did he keep having these dreams?   
He sat up and reached for his phone. 4 am. He fell back into his bed with a groan. He used his phone to log on to **duelmonstersrule.org**. The front page had a picture of him and Yugi, the sexy version. It was an ad for a show match they were having next weekend for some charity or another.  
He zoomed in on Yugi. It was a full-frontal picture, his legs in a wide stance, his jacket hanging from his shoulders like a cape, showing off his muscular arms, his eyes looking straight at the camera. Kaiba felt his skin prickle. It was like those eyes went straight through the screen and looked directly at him.  
He hadn’t even noticed that his hand had traveled down beneath the covers and started stroking his balls. Still looking at the photo, he grabbed his dick and started jerking himself off. He imagined that it was not his hand, but Yugi’s, stroking him. As he neared his climax, he closed his eyes and imagined Yugi’s hot breath on his skin, whispering in his ear with his deep voice. “I want you.”  
Kaiba ran a hand over his chest, pinching and tugging at his nipple, while those words echoed in his head. “I want you.”  
He came.

He got up and went to the bathroom, getting into the shower. As the hot water ran over his body, he put his hands against the wall and hung his head.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He stood there for a long time, letting the water wash away his shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami is referred to as 'Yugi' by everyone, and only as 'Yami' when I'm writing from his perspective.  
> Please tell me what you think about it, all critique and criticism welcome!

“You should wear those bracelets.”

Yugi looked at his other self, who was seated on the bed.

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Yugi asked.

“No, I don’t.” his other self said with a smile. “I always tell you that you should wear more jewelry.”

“This isn’t ancient Egypt, men really don’t wear that much jewelry.” Yugi explained.

“Well, they should.” was the simple answer he got.

“Why don’t you do the dressing then?” Yugi said, exasperated, and dragged the pharaoh into his body, while seating his own spirit form on the bed, imitating his other self’s usual pose.

 

“Okay, I will.” Yami said, stepping out of the pants his partner had just put on.

“Is it really necessary to change pants?” Yugi asked with a pout on his face.

“You left the dressing to me, remember?” Yami said, a teasing tone in his voice. “You don’t get to complain, partner.”

Yugi tried to keep his pout, but Yami could see a smile creeping across his face.

“Fine, I promise I won’t complain.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Yami said with a smile and walked over to the closet. He rummaged around a bit until he found his favourite pair of leather pants.

“Hey, partner. Where is that black tank top?”

“It’s in the laundry. Pick something else. Maybe something you _don’t_ wear all the time?”

“I thought you weren’t going to complain.”

“I’m not complaining, I’m suggesting.” his partner laughed.

Yami rummaged around some more. At the very back of the closet something caught his eye. He pulled it out. It was a dark purple shirt with long sleeves and a low-cut neck.

“Why don’t you ever wear this, partner?”

“It’s a bit girly. It was a gift though, so I don’t want to throw it out.”

“Well, I like it. And it’s not girly. It’s all about how you wear it.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you can make anything look good.”

Yami frowned. He always tried to make Yugi have more confidence in himself, but he still had a way to go.

Yami put on the clothes that he’d picked out, along with the silver bracelets he’d told Yugi to wear, and a leather bracer for his other arm, along with some chain links for good measure. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded.

“Almost.” he said, before exiting the room.

When he returned he heard a gasp from the bed.

“You can’t wear make-up!” Yugi exclaimed.

“Of course, I can.” Yami answered and regarded himself in the mirror again.

The eyeliner he’d applied in the bathroom gave his eyes a cat-like look. He nodded to himself once more.

“We’re ready, let’s go.” he said.

 

The car the organizer of the charity event had sent was already waiting outside as Yami stepped through the door.

“You’re late!” Jounouchi called as he stuck his head out the rolled down car window.

“Sorry.” Yami said and climbed into the car.

“Oh! You’re wearing the shirt I gave you last Christmas.” Anzu said in a cheery voice.

Before Yami could respond, Jounouchi leaned in close and carefully inspected his face.

“Nice guyliner.” he said and laughed.

“Guyliner?” Yami lifted an eyebrow in question, and Jounouchi and Honda snickered.

“Partner?” Yami asked through their link.

“I told you not to wear make-up.” was the only answer he got.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami is referred to as 'Yugi' by everyone, and only as 'Yami' when I'm writing from his perspective.  
> Please tell me what you think about it, all critique and criticism welcome!

Kaiba stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently. He knew the event wouldn’t start for at least another half hour, but he wished Yugi would just show up already. So they could get to the dueling, of course.  
The door to the small break room he was in opened, and Kaiba looked up. He froze and stared.  
Yugi stepped through the door and gave him a curt nod. “Kaiba.”

His fiery eyes were framed by eyeliner, drawn on the same way as depicted on ancient Egyptian reliefs. On anyone else it would’ve looked ridiculous, but on his rival, it only enhanced the fierce look in his eyes.  
Kaiba let his eyes wander over Yugi’s body, happily noticing that he was wearing those pants that Kaiba loved. He felt himself get excited. The shirt was new. It hugged Yugi’s body tight, showing the outline of his chest and abs, leaving very little to the imagination. The neckline was cut low, showing off his neck and collarbones. He didn’t have his trademark choker on.  
Kaiba imagined running his lips over that neck, kissing and nibbling his way down to the collarbone and…

“Kaiba?”

He was snapped out of his thoughts and quickly closed his mouth, not having realized it was open.

“I have to go.” he mumbled, and stormed past Yugi.

On his way to the bathroom he almost ran straight into Mokuba.

“Big brother, where are you going?”

Kaiba just grunted at him.

“Wait, is that drool?” his little brother asked, surprised and confused.

“Shut up, Mokuba!” Kaiba almost yelled and quickly walked away, wiping his chin.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Kaiba had locked himself in a bathroom stall, and now stood banging his head against the door.

_Fuck! Okay, calm down._

But his boner wouldn’t go away. He sighed and unbuttoned his pants, grabbing his cock and angrily started masturbating.

_Fucking Yugi and his fucking sexy body. He wouldn’t look so smug with my dick up his ass._

It didn’t take long for Kaiba to come, picturing Yugi in various compromising positions.

 

“What’s with Kaiba today?” Yami wondered, and felt a mental shrug from his partner.

The duel was about to start, and Kaiba was nowhere in sight. They were supposed to enter the stage together, giving the fans and the press a good photo opportunity. Yami started making his way toward the stage entrance, when someone rounded a corner and slammed into him. He lost his footing, but before he fell, a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He came face to face with Kaiba, their faces inches apart.

“Thank you.” Yami said and tried to straighten himself, but Kaiba didn’t let go.

The lack of personal space started to grow uncomfortable. Kaiba’s eyes darted between Yami’s eyes and lips, and for a moment he almost thought Kaiba was going to kiss him. Yami cleared his throat.

“We should get going.”

Kaiba released him from his grasp and took a step back, a blush spreading over his face.

_Well, this is weird_ , Yami thought and headed to the stage, Kaiba in tow.

As they stepped out onto the stage, a cheer erupted from the crowd. Yami saw his friends sitting in the front row, waving at him. He gave them a small smile before turning to the rest of the crowd, raising a hand in greeting. The cheers grew louder, and cameras flashed. After a few minutes of this, he and Kaiba took their positions on opposite sides of the stage, and the duel began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami is referred to as 'Yugi' by everyone, and only as 'Yami' when I'm writing from his perspective.  
> Please tell me what you think about it, all critique and criticism welcome!

_What’s wrong with me? I almost kissed him._

Kaiba mentally cursed himself.

After the duel, which he had, as usual, lost, he had planned to say something. Anything. Some explanation that would make his behaviour seem completely normal, but he hadn’t gotten the chance.  
Normally at events like this, little Yugi would approach him after the duel and ask if he wanted to go get ice cream with him and his friends, which Kaiba always refused. He had no interest in being part of some half hour group hug with the cheer squad. But this time no such invitation was extended, and to Kaiba’s surprise it had stung. He shrugged. This was ridiculous. He didn’t need friends, and he certainly didn’t need Yugi.

_But I want him_ , came an unbidden thought.

“No, I don’t.”

“Huh?” Mokuba looked at him. “Don’t what?”

“Nothing.” Kaiba grunted and looked out the car window. He hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud.

“Big brother, you’ve been acting weird all day. Did something happen?”

“I’m fine.” Kaiba muttered, still looking out the window.

“You’re grumpy.” After a short pause Mokuba added, “Well, more grumpy than usual.”

Kaiba scoffed. “Shut up, Mokuba.”

Mokuba reached into his backpack and produced a stuffed animal version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

“Do you want my plushie?” he asked and extended it to his brother.

Kaiba snatched it out of his hands without a word. He _did_ feel a little better with the toy in his hand, but he would never admit that.

 

He was on his hands and knees, squirming as Yugi pumped in and out of him.

“Oh, you feel so good.” came a moan.

“Harder, please… harder.” Kaiba moaned back.

Yugi thrust into him harder, grunting, sweat running down his back.

“You’re so tight, Seto. I-I’m coming!”

Kaiba awoke, sweaty and breathless. He pushed back the covers, feeling something sticky on his stomach.

_Fuck._

He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 2 am.  
He went to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself off. It was getting worse. Why did he keep having these dreams?   
He regarded himself in the mirror, dark lines under his eyes, his hair a mess.

_I’m not gay. And I’m certainly not in love with Yugi._

In love… with Yugi… Horror and anger welled up in him. He punched the mirror. It cracked, shards of glass raining down into the sink. He didn’t even notice his hand was bleeding. The horror and anger from a second ago was replaced by a daze. He felt like his mind was as shattered as the mirror before him.

“I’m in love. With Yugi.” he whispered. Over and over again, until the words lost their meaning and it became a mantra.

He saw something in his peripheral vision. He turned to see Mokuba standing in the doorway, staring at him, wide-eyed. Kaiba snapped back into reality.

“What are you doing here?” Kaiba hissed.

It took a while before the response came. “I heard a noise.”

Mokuba’s eyes fell on his brother’s hand.

“Big brother, you’re bleeding!” he exclaimed.

“It’s nothing.” Kaiba flexed his fingers. It stung, but otherwise his hand seemed to be okay.

“Go to bed, Mokuba.” he said with a firm voice.

They exited the bathroom, and Mokuba climbed onto Kaiba’s bed.

“I meant your own bed.” Kaiba crossed his arms.

Mokuba pulled his legs against his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

“Do you really love him?” he asked quietly.

Kaiba couldn’t answer, so he just nodded.

“You’ve never been in love before.” Mokuba said with a smile on his face. “You should ask him out.”

Kaiba sighed. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one thing he doesn’t like me back.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“He doesn’t need to. I know.”

“How do you know if you don’t ask?”

Kaiba sighed again. Sometimes he forgot how young his brother really was.

“You can’t just walk up to someone and ask them if they like you.”

Mokuba wanted to ask why not, but he saw in his brother’s eyes that it wouldn’t be a good idea to do so.

“Now go to bed.” Kaiba said.

“Can I sleep with you?” Mokuba asked with pleading eyes.

“Why?”

“So you don’t break anything else.” his little brother answered playfully, and stuck out his tongue.

Kaiba laughed. “Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami is referred to as 'Yugi' by everyone, and only as 'Yami' when I'm writing from his perspective.
> 
> I remember reading something in a manga about how in Japan you write love letters with green ink. I don't know if that's really true, but I liked the idea, so I put it in this chapter.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it, all critique and criticism welcome!

His brother could be an idiot sometimes, overcomplicating the simplest things. Mokuba knew Seto didn’t believe that the other Yugi was an ancient pharaoh, or even existed as a separate entity for that matter. Still, it was obvious that it was the pharaoh his brother was in love with.  
In love. Mokuba giggled.  
Since Seto wasn’t going to do anything about it, Mokuba had decided to take the matter into his own hands.

He was lying on the floor of his room, propped up on his elbows, looking down at the stationary he’d bought. They only had Kaiba Corp. stationary at home, and that wasn’t very romantic. Besides, Mokuba had decided that the letter would be anonymous. For now.  
He absentmindedly chewed on the green pen, while trying to figure out what to write.

_Dear Pharaoh,_

No, that sounded too formal. Mokuba crumpled up the paper and tried again.

_Since the first time I saw you, I knew there was something between us. At first, I thought it was only tension and animosity, but I’ve come to realize that it’s much more._

Alright! Writing a love letter wasn’t so hard.

_I love you, and I want to duel you for the rest of my life._

Mokuba frowned. That part was a bit much. Maybe he should write why his brother loved Yugi. As he thought about it, he realized that the only thing he knew his brother liked about Yugi was dueling him.

_I like the way you duel. It’s nice to hear your voice when you explain what Pot of Greed does._

Hm… Not romantic enough.

_I want you to touch me the way you touch your cards._

Mokuba blushed. It was a little dirty, but very straightforward. His brother liked straightforward.

_I dream about you._

Mokuba knew this to be true, because Seto had talked in his sleep last night.

When he was finished, he sat up and read through the letter one more time.

_Since the first time I saw you, I knew there was something between us. At first, I thought it was only tension and animosity, but I’ve come to realize that it’s much more. I dream about you, and I want to be with you. I want you to touch me the way you touch your cards.  
From a secret admirer_

Satisfied with the letter, Mokuba put it in an envelope. Now to get it to the pharaoh.

 

As Yugi opened his locker, something fell out. He bent down to pick it up.  
_'To the other Yugi'_ the envelope read.

“Other me?” Yugi called through their link. “I think I have a letter for you.”

“A letter?” His other self materialized by his side, looking at the envelope with interest. “Maybe it’s a challenge from someone who wants to duel me.”

Yugi looked at the green ink and shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Suddenly the letter was snatched out of his hand.

“What’s this Yugi? You’ve got a secret admirer? “ Jounouchi teased him.

He was about to open it when the pharaoh snatched it back.

“I believe this is for me.”

He opened the envelope and started reading.  
Yugi watched in spirit form as his other self read. He saw his eyes grow wide, his pupils contracting.

“What does it say?” Yugi asked curiously.

“See for yourself.” his other self said and retreated into the puzzle.

Yugi read the letter.

“Hey, Yugi! What does it say?” Jounouchi asked impatiently.

Yugi just blushed and handed the letter over.

Jounouchi burst out in laughter. “I want you to touch me like- like-“

He doubled over laughing, tears in his eyes.

“Hey guys, what’s so funny?”

Anzu walked up to them.

“Yu-Yugi got a love letter.” Jounouchi said between laughs.

“Really, from who?” Anzu looked at Yugi, a kind smile on her lips.

“I don’t know.” Yugi answered, still blushing. “Besides, it’s not for me, it’s for my other self.”

Anzu froze, struggling to keep the smile on her face.  
Yugi knew how she felt about the pharaoh, but his heart always twinged each time he was reminded of it.

“Oh.” was her only answer.

“Anzu, you’ve got to read this.” Jounouchi had collected himself enough to speak without laughing, but he still had a huge grin on his face.

“I don’t want to read someone else’s letter.” Anzu said, her voice strained. “Excuse me.”

She turned and left.

“What’s with her?” Jounouchi wondered.

Yugi just shrugged.

 

“Who do you think it’s from? You don’t think it’s from-“

“No.” Yami looked at his partner who was sitting on the bed, fiddling with the letter.

“But it said you were rivals-“

“It said there was animosity between us. There are plenty of people who don’t like me.”

“But not that many that know about _you_ specifically.” Yugi countered. “And Kaiba-kun acted really weird the last time we saw him.”

“That is true.” Yami conceded. “However, I don’t think it’s from him. The tone is all wrong, almost as if it was written by a child. It’s probably just some stupid joke.”

Yami could see that his partner disagreed with him.

“Why are you so adamant that it isn’t from Kaiba-kun?”

“Why do you keep insisting that it is?”

“Don’t answer my question with a question.” Yugi said with a playful smile.

“Partner, it’s… it would complicate things. I respect Kaiba as a duelist, he pushes me to be better, but I cannot return his feelings.”

Yugi tilted his head. “You don’t like him?”

“Not like that, no.”

“Do you think it’s wrong?” Yugi asked quietly.

Yami noted a small frown on his partner’s brow.

“Do I think what is wrong?”

“For Kaiba-kun to like you. For a boy to like another boy.” Yugi clarified.

“No, it’s not that.” Yami smiled sadly. “I just don’t like the fact that anyone would be interested in _me_. I’m a 3,000-year-old ghost, I have nothing to offer.”

“You’ve got lots to offer!” Yugi objected.

Yami shook his head.

“I’m a spirit, partner. I can’t even touch anybody.”

“Yes, you can.”

Yami was taken aback by that answer.

“Partner, I would never do that. I would never use your body in that way.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Yugi said, blushing.

Yami didn’t know what to say. He walked over to his partner and sat down beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“You’re my only concern. Your well-being and your happiness.”

Yugi snuggled in closer.

“I want you to be happy too, other me.”

“I already am, partner.” Yami whispered.

Yugi closed his eyes, relishing the warmth emanating from his other self.

“What are you going to do about Kaiba-kun?”

“Nothing. We don’t even know if the letter is from him, and I seriously doubt that it is.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a dark turn. There's a bonus scene at the end, which is the comedic ending I wrote for the story. However, I really like my original dark ending, so I decided to keep it as the "true" ending.
> 
> Yami is referred to as 'Yugi' by everyone, and only as 'Yami' when I'm writing from his perspective.  
> Please tell me what you think about it, all critique and criticism welcome!

Mokuba jumped him as soon as he came home.

“Did you talk to Yugi today?” he asked excitedly.

“No. Why would I do that?”

Mokuba looked disappointed. “No reason.” he piped.

“Mokuba?” Kaiba said in a stern voice.

“Never mind.” 

Mokuba ran up to his room before Seto could question him further.

 

It was Friday afternoon and Kaiba was walking home from school. Even though he always had a car waiting to pick him up, he sometimes preferred walking. As he passed the arcade, a cheery voice called his name.

“Kaiba-kun!”

He turned to see Yugi standing at the arcade’s entrance.

“Do you want to play?” Yugi asked him with a smile.

“No.” Kaiba said and started to walk away. Then he stopped.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it was just him and Yugi. It was an opportunity to beat him. Kaiba wanted so badly to beat him, at any game. And there was a good chance that the _other_ Yugi would emerge when games were involved. The thought of spending time with _him_ set Kaiba’s heart aflutter.  
Then he saw a glimpse of blonde hair approaching and felt annoyance wash over him. So they wouldn’t be alone. He should’ve guessed.  
Kaiba could swear he didn’t just dislike the mutt, but was actually having some sort of allergic reaction to him.

“Duel me.” He turned to face Yugi.

Yugi changed before him. Fire lit in his eyes, tinging them red. He stood taller, his shoulders broader.   
Kaiba kept telling himself it was all in his mind, but by now that was more out of principle than actual belief.

“I accept.” came that deep voice.

Kaiba suppressed a shudder.

“My place. Sunday.” he said, before walking away.

 

“He didn’t say what time.” Yugi said, sitting on his bed and inspecting his deck.

“Maybe you should call and ask.” his other self suggested, leaning against the desk, arms crossed over his chest.

Just as Yugi was about to answer, grampa’s voice rang out from downstairs.

“Yugi, you have a visitor.”

Yugi grabbed his deck and jumped off the bed. When he came down the stairs he saw a burly man in a black suit standing by the door.

“Isono-san!” Yugi greeted him.

Isono gave him a curt nod. 

“I’m here to take you to Master Kaiba.”

 

Yami was led down a lavish hallway and into an even more impressing sitting room.

“Yugi.” Kaiba greeted him, sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.

“Hey, Yugi!” Mokuba said with a bright smile, seated next to his brother.

“Hello.”

Yami remained standing by the door.

Mokuba nudged his brother with his elbow.

“Sit down.” Kaiba said and motioned to a chair opposite him.

Yami sat. Silence pressed down on them.

Mokuba elbowed his brother in the side. Kaiba grunted.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Yami was surprised by this, Kaiba was never courteous. Yami simply nodded.

“I’ll get it!” 

Mokuba shot up out of his seat and ran to the door, slamming it behind him in a hurry.

Yami and Kaiba sat there looking at each other, the silence bearing down on them once more.

“You should say something.” Yugi said, standing beside him.

“Like what?” Yami wondered.

His partner was silent for a moment, just as lost and confused as Yami was, before disappearing again.

“So… About the duel…” Yami started.

“Oh, right.” Kaiba blinked as if he’d been snapped out of his train of thought. “Would you like to play something else first? Chess, maybe?”

 

Chess he could win. He had, after all, beaten his step-father when he was still a child. Besides, the longer he dragged this out, the more time he got to spend with Yugi.

Yugi gave him a bemused smile. “Fine.”

Kaiba had just finished setting up the game board when Mokuba returned with two sodas.

“Thank you.” Yugi said with a smile Kaiba wished was directed at him.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone.” Mokuba said and winked at his brother, before leaving.

 

The first match Yugi absolutely crushed him. He used a strategy Kaiba had never seen before, but he wouldn’t be fooled a second time.

“Again.” he said.

Yugi smirked at him as he replaced the pieces on the board. Kaiba’s breath hitched in his throat. How he wished to feel those lips against his own.

“The first move is yours.”

Yugi’s voice snapped Kaiba out of his musings.

This match was more even. Yugi chewed absentmindedly on his lower lip while thinking about his next move. Kaiba felt flushed at the thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to suck on that lip, let his tongue run across it, exploring every inch of Yugi’s mouth. His cock stirred in his pants.

_No no no._

Yugi was going to see his erection. Quickly, Kaiba grabbed a decorative pillow from the couch and placed it in his lap, resting his elbows on it and placing his chin in his hands, trying to make it look natural. It was a highly uncomfortable pose. Yugi was thankfully oblivious to the whole thing, his eyes never leaving the chess board.   
He made his move, his fingers lightly gripping the queen as he moved her. Kaiba found something sensual in the way he handled the piece, almost reverently, and what little blood he’d had left in his head rushed down between his legs.  
He felt lightheaded, his vision swam. He realized he was holding his breath.

_Breathe, I have to breathe._

He opened his mouth and took a ragged breath.

He spent the rest of the game thinking about the stupid face of that stupid mutt to get his erection under control. It worked like a charm.

 

Yami leaned back in his chair. He’d won again, but it’d been close.

“So, do you want to go to my bedroom?”

Yami stared at Kaiba in disbelief. Had he heard that right?  
Kaiba was blushing.

“I mean, to get my deck. For the duel. Yeah.” The words fell out of his mouth incoherently.

“And you want me to come with you, to get your deck? In your room?” Yami asked, still stunned.

“It’s just- It will be closer to where we’ll be dueling.”

Yami looked at him doubtfully, but didn’t say anything else.

 

_What have I done?_

After the chess match Yugi had looked at him with those relentless eyes, that smirk on his face, and Kaiba had lost all sense. Mokuba’s words had come unbidden to his mind.

_“How do you know he doesn’t like you if you don’t ask?”_

As he thought about it, he found that the question held more and more merit. Yugi didn’t seem to be anxious to leave, nor impatient that they hadn’t started dueling yet. Perhaps he enjoyed being here.

Kaiba knew he could be flirty and sultry if he wanted to. Girls were always swooning over him at various Kaiba Corp. events, which was incidentally the only time he turned on his charms. Anything for his company.  
Feeling resolve building up inside him, he’d blurted out the words before thinking.

_“So, do you want to go to my bedroom?”_

As they made their way up the stairs, Kaiba was beginning to regret this.

_What’s my plan? Just throw him onto the bed and jump him?_

He was likely going to get punched in the face for that.

 

As they entered the bedroom, Yami took it in. He stayed by the door, leaning against its frame. Ice blue walls, deep blue covers on the white bed, and everywhere pictures of Blue Eyes. Yami was especially fascinated by the large painting hanging over the bed. It depicted Kaiba straddling the three-headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, an imperious look on his face.  
He heard a giggle, and turned his head to find Yugi by his side.

“Be nice, partner.” he chided.

“Sorry. It’s just that it looks exactly like Jounouchi likes to imagine. Except there’s no Blue Eyes bed covers, and a serious lack of plushies.”

Yami shot him a warning look, and Yugi disappeared.

 

“So yeah, this is my room.” Kaiba mumbled. Damn it! He was sounding like a lovesick teenager. Which he was, but that was beside the point.

“It’s very well put together.” came Yugi’s voice from the doorway.

_Okay, you can do this_ , Kaiba thought to himself. He didn’t know what “this” was, but he was good at improvising.

_Sultry-mode on!_

“Take a seat.” he said with a confident smile and motioned to his desk chair.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

_Curses, foiled again! Time for plan B._

Kaiba removed his coat (which he always insisted on wearing, no matter how hot it got) and bent down to open the bottommost drawer of his desk, strategically giving Yugi an unobstructed view of his ass.

“I seem to have misplaced my deck.” he said in his best sultry voice, standing up and looking over his shoulder at Yugi.

Yugi had crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s on your belt.”

“Huh?”

“Your deck. It’s on your belt.”

_Fuck!_

He had forgotten about that. This wasn’t going as planned. Or not-planned.

“Right.” Kaiba cleared his throat. He went over to his bed and sat down.

“What are you doing?” Yugi asked warily.

“I thought we could talk for a while.”

“About what?”

Kaiba tried to quickly think of something.

“How are your friends?” he asked stupidly.

“Fine.” 

Yugi didn’t give him much to work with.

“And your grampa?”

“Also fine.”

“And his shop?”

Yugi sighed. “What’s this really about, Kaiba?”

He could see it in his eyes. He’d made a huge mistake. How could he ever have fooled himself into thinking that Yugi was even remotely interested in him?  
Kaiba rose abruptly, an expression of death on his face.

“I’m just trying to be civil.” he said through gritted teeth. 

He could see Yugi didn’t believe him.

“Now, get out.”

Yugi just looked at him.

“Get. Out.”

 

As Yami turned to leave, Mokuba appeared.

“Please don’t fight.” He looked sad. “Is it because of the letter? You don’t have to fight over that. It was me, I wrote the it.”

“What letter?” Kaiba asked, confused and wary.

“I-I just wanted to help.” Tears started forming in Mokuba’s eyes.

Yami put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

“This isn’t your fault.” he said softly.

“What letter?” Kaiba demanded.

“The love letter.” Mokuba said quietly, not looking at his brother.

“The lo… the… What did you do?!” Kaiba yelled.

“Mokuba, please leave.” Yami said.

“Don’t tell my brother what to do.”

Yami turned to face Kaiba as Mokuba left, shutting the door behind him.  
Kaiba looked at him, furious.

“You thought I wrote you a love letter?”

“No.” Yami shook his head lightly.

“But I did suspect you have… feelings for me.” he continued.

“You presume too much.” Kaiba was shaking with anger now.

 

Yugi stood there, looking at him. Kaiba thought he saw pity in those fierce eyes, and lost control. He closed the distance between them in two long strides, and punched Yugi straight in the jaw. Yugi slammed into the wall, surprise all over his face. Kaiba grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall, pressing his body against Yugi’s. He kissed him roughly, growing increasingly frustrated as Yugi didn’t respond. He bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood, and used Yugi’s pained gasp as an opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth. Yugi still made no attempt to move, nor did he respond to Kaiba’s kisses.

As Kaiba broke the kiss to catch his breath, he saw Yugi’s eyes. They were red. All red, with no hint of purple in them, and they held a darkness Kaiba had never seen.

“Are you quite finished?” Yugi asked, his voice cold as ice.

An overwhelming power emanated from him, and Kaiba stumbled back, fear crawling over his skin. Yugi smiled the most threatening smile Kaiba had ever seen, and licked the blood off his lips.

“Let’s play a game.”

Kaiba felt like a small child, Yugi standing before him like a giant demon.

_No one hurts my partner. Whoever leaves a single mark upon his body shall suffer._

The demon’s lips didn’t move. The voice seemed to be coming from inside Kaiba’s head. He fell to his knees, whimpering.

“The game is simple. Whoever makes a sound loses.”

Kaiba didn't repond. He couldn't move, not even his lips.

"Game start."

The demon had a knife, which seemingly had appeared out of nowhere, and with a swift motion he stabbed it right through his hand, the blade’s tip coming out the other side. Without even flinching, he pulled it out, never losing that terrifying smile. Kaiba had to suppress another whimper. The nightmare standing before him brought the knife to its lips, licking some blood off it as its smile grew wider.

Kaiba was immobilized, yet he couldn’t stop shaking. His eyes grew wide with fear and panic as the demon approached him with the knife. He swallowed a gasp as he felt the tip of the blade against his face. The demonic nightmare grinned now, showing teeth that were more like fangs. He slowly ran the blade down Kaiba’s face, gentle enough not to break the skin. Kaiba almost wished he’d cut him. Pain he could handle, it was the fear of not knowing when it would come that tormented him. But the demon knew this, Kaiba could see it in his eyes. Those blood red eyes devoid of any humanity.

The blade was at his throat now, trailing over his Adam’s apple. The King of Nightmares, as Kaiba had unconsciously dubbed him, applied more pressure, making the tip of the blade pierce his skin. Kaiba didn’t dare to swallow, he didn’t even dare to breathe. The King leaned down, as if to kiss him, and Kaiba tried desperately to convince his limbs to move. They didn’t obey him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly the pressure on his throat disappeared, and Kaiba dared to slowly open his eyes. The face before him held an expression of concern. The eyes were still the wrong colour, too red, but the familiar emotion and fire were there. They were very close together, red eyes darting between his lips and his eyes, drawing closer. Kaiba felt relieved. This wasn’t a nightmare, this was a dream. One of his wonderful dreams.

“Yugi…” Kaiba whispered, leaning forward to meet Yugi’s lips, and the King smiled triumphantly. His eyes were once again without emotion, the smile all fangs. Kaiba’s blood turned from warm relief to freezing horror.

“You lose.” the King whispered, and plunged the blade into Kaiba’s eye.

 

“Kaiba-kun?”

“Kaiba-kun?”

Little Yugi sat beside him on the floor, gently shaking his shoulders, worry all over his face.  
Kaiba blinked. Both of his eyes.

_It was just a dream._

He propped himself up on his elbows, and Yugi let go of his shoulders, relief washing over his face.

“What happened, Kaiba-kun?”

Kaiba looked up at the boy, wincing at the sight of his bruised jaw and split lip.

“You don’t remember?” he asked, carefully.

“No. I remember coming to this room, and then I found you on the floor.” He gave a little smile. “I guess you and other me must have gotten into a fight, because my face hurts.”

That was it! The other Yugi must’ve knocked him out.

_Just a dream._

Yugi stood and offered Kaiba a hand. As he was about to take it, Kaiba saw the ugly gash left by the knife. He looked up at Yugi with horror.

“What happened to your hand?” he whispered, afraid his voice would summon the Demon King.

“What?” Yugi asked, confused.

Yugi looked at his hand, staring right at the wound, but didn’t seem to see anything.

_I would never do anything to hurt him._

Kaiba froze at that voice of ice, coming from inside his head.

_It was just a friendly reminder of our game._

The gash vanished from Yugi’s hand.

_Until next time, Kaiba._

 

 

**\----------**   
**Bonus ending**   
**\----------**

> “How are your friends?” he asked stupidly.  
> “Fine.”   
> Yugi didn’t give him much to work with.  
> “And your grampa?”  
> “Also fine.”  
> “And his shop?”  
> Yugi sighed. “What’s this really about, Kaiba?”

At this point, with everything that had happened, Yami dreaded the answer.   
Kaiba looked down. 

“You already know, don’t you?”

Yami’s heart sank. “Yes.”

“And you don’t feel the same way.” It wasn’t a question.

Yami shook his head. “No.”

He took a tentative step forward. Kaiba looked up.

“Why not?”

Yami was taken aback. He had not anticipated this question. 'I just don’t.' seemed too cruel an answer, but he didn’t know what else to say, so he simply stayed quiet.

“Can I kiss you? Just once?” Kaiba asked shakily and rose to his feet.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea.”

 

Kaiba took a determined step forward, tripping on the carpet as he did so, slamming into Yugi and sending them both sprawling to the floor. Kaiba landed face first in Yugi’s crotch. His face burned as he scrambled for purchase, trying to sit up.

“Ow!” Kaiba winced and realized with horror that his hair was stuck in Yugi’s zipper.

“Wait, I’ll just-“ Yugi started fiddling with his zipper, trying to get it open.

Kaiba could do nothing but wait, breathing in the smell of leather mixed with Yugi’s own intoxicating scent. This wouldn’t be half bad if he wasn’t embarrassed out of his mind. 

Yugi finally got the zipper open, and Kaiba managed to sit up. He could feel the heat emanating from his face. Yugi, too, was blushing, sprawled out on the floor with his pants undone. Another situation Kaiba would’ve enjoyed under any other circumstance.

“Maybe I should go.” Yugi buttoned his pants and stood.

Kaiba just nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

 

When he was alone, Kaiba reached under his bed and grabbed the plushie he still hadn’t returned to Mokuba.

“Well,” he said to the little Blue Eyes in his hands, “that’s not at all how I imagined getting into Yugi’s pants would be like.”


End file.
